<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nordic 5- a gc story by lordsavemepls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829501">Nordic 5- a gc story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordsavemepls/pseuds/lordsavemepls'>lordsavemepls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gay, Group chat, M/M, Modern Era, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordsavemepls/pseuds/lordsavemepls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark makes a gc and chaos ensues what will happen and shit idk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Greenland/Iceland (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh,,,,,,, idk really more chapters tomorrow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Denmark added Iceland, Norway, Sweden, and Finland to a group chat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Denmark named the chat Nordic 5.</p><p> </p><p>Denmark: Hello everyone</p><p> </p><p>Norway: wtf is this shit</p><p> </p><p>Denmark: it's  a gc norge </p><p> </p><p>Norway: I didn't ask for this shit why am I in here</p><p> </p><p>Denmark named Norway Norgay</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Norgay: okay you're done for bitch</p><p> </p><p>Denmark: :D</p><p> </p><p>Finland: excuse me what is this</p><p> </p><p>Denmark: a gc for the nordics we have to keep up with each other</p><p> </p><p>Iceland: wtf- I- didnt ask to be brought into This</p><p> </p><p>Denmark: too busy getting boned by Leon to text us?</p><p> </p><p>Iceland: I-</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: wh</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: denmark wtf</p><p> </p><p>Norgay changed denmark to dickmark</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: I'll take it</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: ofc Lukas knows how big it is ;)</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: stfu no i don't</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: Than why was my dick up your ass last night?</p><p> </p><p>Iceland: ...</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: You had something on your dick and I was getting it off</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: with ur ass?</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: with my ass yes</p><p> </p><p>Iceland: I'm done goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Finland: Why did you feel the need to share that</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: what its true</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I hate existing</p><p> </p><p>Iceland: mood</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: I hate being here especially with the two assholes who fuck and won't date</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: stfu you and Finland have enough sexual tension to inspire a movie</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: shut up bitch</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: that's why yo dick small</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: it's not</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: thanks norge </p><p> </p><p>Norgay: WAIT</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I DIDNT MEAN TO SAY THAT FUCK</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: :(</p><p> </p><p>Norgay; fuck u whore</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: yet you'll still be at my place tonight</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: bitch</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: shut the fuck up </p><p> </p><p>Sweden: Norge you didn't deny it-</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: cause he knows its true</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I am ready to yeet myself off the planet</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: don't :(</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: i still need ur ass</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I'm done </p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: awwwww :(</p><p> </p><p>Iceland: I'm leaving you dumb bitches</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: dont go sonland</p><p> </p><p>Iceland: I-</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark changed Iceland to Sonland</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: I'm Dadmark, Norgay is Momway and you're the Sonland :)</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: My soul exited my body thanks to you bitch</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: You're welcome uwu</p><p> </p><p>private chat between norge &lt;3 and lego bae</p><p> </p><p>lego bae: ready to get something off my dick again</p><p> </p><p>norge &lt;3: I severely hate you</p><p> </p><p>lego bae: awwwww</p><p> </p><p>Nordic 5</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finland: @Sweden is it true we have sexual tension</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: I hate you denmark get ur bitchass over here</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: why </p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: nvm</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I'm done existing for today goodbye</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: coming to get my bby :)</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I'm not your baby</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: Would it kill you to type proper English?</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: yes</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: why am I still here</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: cause you love us</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: no I don't bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: awwww :(</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I'm spiralling out the universe</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>homosexuality ensues thats it thats the plot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nordic 5</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: hello everyone</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: how are we doing this fine morning</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: i gave him the d now he's happy</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: I- bro that's weird</p><p> </p><p>norgay: :) what's wrong sonland?</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: wtf I- I am deceased do not refer to me I'm gone</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: Oh no :(</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: Anyway @Sweden and @Finland yall fuck yet</p><p> </p><p>Finland: No, why would we?</p><p> </p><p>sweden: For the last time, shut the fuck up whore</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: But- but-</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: You heard me asshole</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: :(</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: sweden go fuck a chair since you cant fuck finland</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: I- okay asshole Im coming to your house</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: Say goodbye to that shabby thing u call a dick</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: WAIT NO IT WAS  A JOKe</p><p> </p><p>dickmark: HELP M</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: hello?</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: oh my fucking god he fucking dead</p><p> </p><p>FInland: Oh no denmark :(</p><p> </p><p>Finland: joking glad that bitch is dead uwu</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: Damn fineland</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I MEANT FINLAND fUCk</p><p> </p><p>FInland changed their name to Fineland</p><p>Fineland: I am fine tho ^-^</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: Imma just go check on dickmark to see if he's dead</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I did hear a scream downstairs</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: 1. How did Sweden get there that fast and two why are you at Denmark's house-?</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: guess</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: ewwww thats disgusting</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: hmph</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: Sweden isnt even here yet Dickmark saw a spider andscreamed and dropped his phone I-</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: hahahahah @Dickmark thats what u get bitch</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: stfu bitch</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: anyway</p><p> </p><p>fineland: wdym anyway bitch you screamed like a baby what a dick move</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: Damn Tino's out for yall soul today</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: MY LITTLE PONY</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: Oh no</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: I USed TO WONder WHAT FriendSHIP COULD BE</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: STop.</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: UNTIL YOU ALL SHArED ITS MAGIC WITH ME</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: no ass for you</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: Wait no :(</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: Too late bitch</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: damn,,,,</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: this is soap opera worthy</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: just like finland and swedens sexual tension</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: fuck u</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: what he said</p><p> </p><p>DIckmark: We all have cool nns but sweden diesnt</p><p> </p><p>Sonland:diesnt</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: diesnt</p><p> </p><p>fineland: diesnt</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: diesnt</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: yall being mean as hell today</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: you're being stupid as fuck today dumb bitch</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark changed Sweden to Ikea's Bitch</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's Bitch: ...</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: hahahahha</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's Bitch: prepare yourself</p><p> </p><p>An hour later</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: GUYS HEp swzedzen IS LIKE RIGHT THERE HEklppppppppppp</p><p> </p><p>Sonland:hahahaha</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: what the hell  are yall doing down there</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: HEJKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: dumb bitch has stroke more at 11</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: don't worry guys you don't have to deal with his dumbassery anymore</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: finally</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: I'm still alive bitches!</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: oh no</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: finally proper english woo</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: you arent using proper English rn</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: oh</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: anyway Norge cmere ;)</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: we just did it hoe</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: so wha ;)</p><p> </p><p>Private messages between Norge &lt;3 and lego bae</p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3: why do u feel the need to do that</p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3: my brother's literally in chat</p><p> </p><p>lego bae: it makes it funner ;)</p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3: On that note im packing my shit and leaving goodbye</p><p> </p><p>lego bae: wait No-</p><p> </p><p>Nordic 5</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: So uh</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: We ignore that</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: im too young for that shit</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: sure</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: Norge left :(</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: as he should what a king</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: stfu </p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I can't cater to your dumbass needs all the time Dickmark</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: why not :(?</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I have a job dumbass</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: and so do you</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: so get your head out of your ass and do it </p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: Only if you get ur ass off my dick</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I'm done</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I try to be serious and you-</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: ;) only for u norge</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: i hate you so fucking much</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: if u hate me why were you moaning my name last night~</p><p> </p><p>Norge left the groupchat</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: WAIT NO NORGe COMD BACK<br/><br/></p><p>Sonland: good going asshole</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: haha</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: thats why yo dont get no ass from Finland bitch</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: ...</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: haha take that</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: now im really burning ur dick off</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: talk to Norway tho</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: okay youre right</p><p> </p><p>Private chat between Norge &lt;3 and lego bitch</p><p> </p><p>lego bitch: NORGeeeeeeeeeeee</p><p> </p><p>lego bitch: norge?</p><p> </p><p>lego bitch: are u mad at me :(?</p><p> </p><p>lego bitch: norge i see u reading the messages</p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3: leave me alone</p><p> </p><p>lego bitch: awwww why</p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3: why do you think bitch</p><p> </p><p>lego bitch: i'msorry it was stupid of me :( </p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3: ...</p><p> </p><p>lego bitch: pls forgive me norge</p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3: fine dumb bitch</p><p> </p><p>lego bitch: yay! ily </p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3: stupid</p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3:...ily2</p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3 has unsent a message.</p><p> </p><p>Private chat between Norge and Sweden's wife</p><p>Norge: FInland help</p><p> </p><p>Norge: I think I'm in love with Denmark</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wooooo im done yay enjoy this chapter it took 50 minutes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy stinky humans</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Private chat between Norge and Sweden's wife</p><p>Sweden's wife: Wait what are you serious?</p><p> </p><p>Norge: Yea unfortunately,,,,</p><p> </p><p>Sweden's wife: this is great!!! I'm happy for u Norge</p><p> </p><p>Norge; yea sure</p><p> </p><p>Norge: anyway help </p><p> </p><p>sweden's wife: um okay</p><p> </p><p>Sweden's wife: Is there any hint he likes you back?</p><p> </p><p>Norge: No thats the issue we just fuck that's all</p><p> </p><p>Sweden's wife: well if he says something hinting at romance or sumthing tell me immediately okay?</p><p> </p><p>Norge: kay thanks</p><p> </p><p>Sweden's wife: you're welcome uwu</p><p> </p><p>Nordic 5</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark added Norgay</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: oh no back in hell</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: I've figured it out</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: oh no</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: Sweden is an acryomn and it means S(moke) W(eed) E(very) D(ay) E(very) N(ight).</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: 1., you spelled acronym wrong 2. shut the fuck up please</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: can't go 10 minutes without your bullshit spewing</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: awwww :(</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: why doesnt anyone love me</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: Cause youre a stupid bitch</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: awww man </p><p> </p><p>Norgay: :)</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: we have a world meeting today meaning I get to see my bby again today</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: I'm not ur "bby" dumb bitch</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: Yes you are</p><p> </p><p>Private chat between Norge and Sweden's wife</p><p> </p><p>sweden's wife; he's flirting with you</p><p> </p><p>Norge: really? Well his flirting skills are shitty</p><p> </p><p>sweden's wife: damn</p><p> </p><p>Nordic 5</p><p>-3 hours later-</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: what a great meeting</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: You and Nor fucked in the bathroom I heard it</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark:  :)</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: my ass hurts</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: "As it should.</p><p> </p><p>Norgay: shut up prick</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: literally everyone heard it it was yuck</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark: awwww you heard your parents fuck didnt ya Sonland?</p><p> </p><p>Dickmark changed Dickmark  to Dadmark</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark changed Norgay to Momway</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: our little family </p><p> </p><p>fineland: so uh wtf is wrong with u guys </p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: you two couldnt wait huh</p><p> </p><p>Momway: I'm mentally done for the day</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: mood lol</p><p> </p><p>Momway: ice u good</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: no 😍😍😍😍</p><p> </p><p>Momway: I can come over if you'd like (?)</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: I'm fine thank you</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: that's strangely wholesome</p><p>e</p><p>Dadmark: where's greenland at when u need him</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: probably dead since u neglect him</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: i don't neglect him</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: I simply leave him to his own devices</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch:  shouldnt he be in this gc since he's a nordic?</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark:yea but like</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: we're the Nordic 5 not the nordic 6</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: So fuck him </p><p> </p><p>Sonland: rejecting ur own brother wow</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: Anyway anyone wanna come to my house I'm bored</p><p> </p><p>Momway: you're always bored</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: I know </p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: thats why I do you so often ;)</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: Anddddd I'm leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: wait no dont leave sonland</p><p> </p><p>Momway: i regret letting u anywhere close to my ass</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: ;)</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: everyday I regret being here</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry that its short i lost motivation until next time humans</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey im not dead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>private chat between Norge &lt;3 and lego bae</p><p>lego bae: that was really good Norge </p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3: better than the other times?</p><p> </p><p>lego bae: better than that time when you wore that outfit-</p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3: shut up bitchass </p><p> </p><p>lego bae: :(</p><p> </p><p>norge &lt;3: see u again tonight?</p><p> </p><p>lego bae: see u again tonight</p><p> </p><p>private chat between Norge and Sweden’s wife </p><p>Norge: he said this time was really good idk why</p><p> </p><p>sweden’s wife: so you two fuck but don’t date?</p><p> </p><p>Norge: you bet  </p><p> </p><p>sweden’s wife: that’s- wow</p><p> </p><p>norge: I know I just ugh</p><p> </p><p>norge: I can’t bring myself to confess or anything </p><p> </p><p>Sweden's wife: that's somewhat understandable </p><p> </p><p>Sweden's wife: whenever you feel ready </p><p> </p><p>Norge: thanks Tino </p><p> </p><p>Nordic 5-</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: woooo</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: i'm really happy guys :)</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: no one gives a shit asshole</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: :(</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: Anyway</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: I wish f0rdeath yo consume me urgh</p><p> </p><p>Momway: u okay sonland?</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: no ❤️</p><p> </p><p>Momway: what happened?</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: bothung jysr feelugf realft doene</p><p> </p><p>MOMWAY: what</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: fuck my keyboard</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: "nothing just feeling really down"</p><p> </p><p>SOnland: yea</p><p> </p><p>Momway: HOw- I-</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: :)</p><p> </p><p>Momway: WHy is my name still Momway. I'm not a damn woman.</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: You take it like a woman</p><p> </p><p>Momway: Stfu I could top you any day asshole</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: ooooooh ;)</p><p> </p><p>Momway: anyway Ice did that asshole Hong Kong do anything to you?</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: No -</p><p> </p><p>Momway: Are you sure?</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: Yea-</p><p> </p><p>Momway: Im texting that asshole rn. WHat's his number?</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: NORWAY STOP</p><p> </p><p>Momway: Tell me please</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: No.</p><p> </p><p>Momway: :( I thought you loved me little brother</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: I didn't say I didn't and just because I don't give you his number doesn't mean I don't love you</p><p> </p><p>Momway: Oh okay- so you're implying you love me?</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: I-</p><p> </p><p>Momway: :)</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: oop</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: Greenland is mad at me again</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: what did you do</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: Idk this time he's just mad</p><p> </p><p>Momway: If i was neglected by my own brother I would be angry too</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: for the last time it's not neglect</p><p> </p><p>Momway: What the hell is it than?</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: uh- doesn't matter want me to fuck ur brains out tonight?</p><p> </p><p>Momway: Sure </p><p> </p><p>Sonland: private messaging exists for a damn reason</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: lmao</p><p> </p><p>Private messages between Norge &lt;3 and lego bae</p><p> </p><p>lego bae: how soon can u come over?</p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3: soon. Why?</p><p> </p><p>lego bae: I really need you baby.</p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3: okay be there soon </p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3: ...baby</p><p> </p><p>Norge &lt;3 has unsent a message</p><p> </p><p>Nordic 5:</p><p> </p><p>Momway: djrhffrgfdrdcfvghjkl,kjhuygtfrdftgyhjkmjnhbgfrdftvgbhjnhgffvgbjn</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: what</p><p> </p><p>Momway: sorry Im getting railed and I didnt mean to type that</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: Ew</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: that's interesting Norge.</p><p> </p><p>Momway: Oh God</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: please dont tell me that message isnt what I think  it is</p><p> </p><p>FIneland: he's finishing while texting us,,,</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: i'm logging out</p><p> </p><p>Momway: sorry bout that guys</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: GUYS GUESS WHO JUST GOT THE BEST ASS IN THE WORLD</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: you?</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: Yep! Now imma eat him out and taste my own cum while doing so!</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: what the actual fuck did I just read</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: Uhm excuse me theres a child here also what the holy fuck is wrong with you you nasty bitch</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: I'm done, goodbye it was nice knowing you all.</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: my day was already horrible and now this shit?</p><p> </p><p>SOnland; hell no.</p><p> </p><p>Private messages between Ice and Fin</p><p> </p><p>Fin: hey did something happen to you?</p><p> </p><p>Ice: maybe</p><p> </p><p>Fin: oh god what happened</p><p> </p><p>Ice: Hong Kong is dating Liechtenstein now</p><p> </p><p>Fin: Oh god</p><p> </p><p>Fin: Ice I'm really sorry :(</p><p> </p><p>Ice: it's fine...</p><p> </p><p>Ice: I just need some alone time</p><p> </p><p>Fin: understood</p><p> </p><p>Fin: if you ever need to vent or anything I'm here okay?</p><p> </p><p>Ice: Thanks Fin I appreciate it</p><p> </p><p>Nordic 5</p><p> </p><p>Momway: Den why the fuck did you tell them that</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: why not :(?</p><p> </p><p>Momway: goodbye earth</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol i bet you wish I was dead</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the big gay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello fellow homosexuals</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dadmark: So I've made a critical decision</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: I'm adding Greenland to the gc</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: Knowing him, he'll start making white people jokes in 5.2 seconds</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: Just do it asshole</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark added Greenland</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: hello people who possess white privilege</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: Sigh</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: Hey Greenland!</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: We get it Silke you have brown skin and brown eyes and brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: We're not stupid bud :(</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: Big brother I mean this in the most polite way possible but you're the stupidest shit to ever exist</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark:...</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: Damn. </p><p> </p><p>Momway: Hahhahahaha funni</p><p> </p><p>Momway: A. Anyway I'm bored.</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: Come over here and lemme eat your ass</p><p> </p><p>Momway: appealing offer. sure why not?</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: Yay!</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: Have I ever mentione dhow much I hate this gc and what it stands for?</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: dhow</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: dhow</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: dhow</p><p> </p><p>Momway: dhow</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: dhow</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's bitch: what the fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: h. have i ever mentioned how much i hate white people?</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: you're mixed baby brother</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: no because i'm in america and a whitey walked by and called me an Eskimo. </p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: wow baby brother</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: no bc like that's racist. also the grocery store person thingy took too long to give me my damn food and thats also racist.</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: I-</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: anyway ice come over to my house ;)</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: hell to the no</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: why not :(</p><p> </p><p>Sonland: cause.</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: :(</p><p> </p><p>Sonland changed Sonland to Leave me the fuck alone.</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: do as my name reads.</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: :(</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: I will sob I dropped my damn sandwich</p><p> </p><p>Momway: Yea cry stupid bitch</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: I only cry when I'm tapping that ass cause its so damn good Norge.</p><p> </p><p>Momway:... anyway why does Estonia wanna get in this group?</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: don't let that white hoe in</p><p> </p><p>Momway: Green you do realize you're the only poc in here right? I feel like your white people jokes are aimed at only us</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: they are :) except my baby ice </p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: No.</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: :(</p><p> </p><p>Momway: anyway fin you're quiet today</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: oh really? I can have your bitch scream my name</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: WAIT NO PLS </p><p> </p><p>Fineland: sigh nevermind.</p><p> </p><p>Momway: I hate this name sm i wanna kill whoever changed my name to this</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: *magically disappears</p><p> </p><p>Momway changed Momway to Norge.</p><p> </p><p>Norge: There</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark changed Ikea's bitch to Ikea's hoe</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: :D</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's hoe: shut. the. fuck. up. you. whore</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: :(</p><p> </p><p>Norge: hey dickmark how about me and you have sex under the northern lights today?</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: sounds good :D</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: Private. messaging. exists. for. a. reason.</p><p> </p><p>Norge: whatever baby bro</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: i wanna cry someone just asked if I have a big dick since i'm black. i'm not even black.</p><p> </p><p>Norge: I-</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: ... no comment...</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: ice knows how big it is ;)</p><p> </p><p>Norge: you two are minors you couldn't have had sex. right?</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: ...</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: ...</p><p> </p><p>Norge: Oh hell no. </p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: GREEN YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN?!</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: shut up.</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: i regret some decisions so badly ugh.</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: no you don't ;)</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: I do. And I hate you the most.</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: ;(</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: Anyway when's the next world meeting?</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: Uh the day after tomorrow lol</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: Lowkey don't wanna go.</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: don't worry baby ill vouch for you</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: That would be nice actually</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: ust ffor the dy i;l b greeniceland.</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: the way you phrased that makes me extremely concerned for you</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: leave me alone bby</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: i'm not your damn baby</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: ;(</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: :)</p><p> </p><p>private chat between lego bae and norge &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>lego bae: mmmmmmmmm~</p><p> </p><p>norge &lt;3: no.</p><p> </p><p>lego bae: i know you love my tongue norge</p><p> </p><p>norge &lt;3: so what-?</p><p> </p><p>lego bae: mmmmmm~ ;)</p><p> </p><p>norge &lt;3: sigh and i'm leaving</p><p> </p><p>lego bae: wait no-</p><p> </p><p>Nordic 5<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: -and that's why Percy Jackson is actually a good movie series</p><p> </p><p>Norge: the fuck is happening here </p><p> </p><p>Greenland: ice unironically likes the Percy Jackson movie film series thingy</p><p> </p><p>Norge: I-</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: :)</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: Goodbye forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i bet you thought i didnt love this story well you're wrong lol</p><p>pls comment ideas below i will give you my first born child if u do</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>uh</p><p>angst lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TW for this chapter: self harm and suicide attempt, and talk of suicide</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nordic 5</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: I'm sexy and I know *dance music intensifies</p><p> </p><p>Norge: bitch what.</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: *awkward dad dancing intensifies </p><p> </p><p>Norge: i'm already done for today</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: its so lonely and cold here.</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: hahahahaha bitch</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: :(</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's hoe: I can't tell who is who</p><p> </p><p>Ikea's hoe changed Ikea's hoe to Sweden</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: there better</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: oh no no one will know that sweden is ikea's biggest bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: shut up</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: no ;D</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: That;s why I fucked yo bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: WAIT HUH YOU FUCKED NORGE WHAT WIAT HWNE WHY NORGE EI KNWO DAMN EDLWLE YOU DIDNT LET HIM FUCK YOU WHAT THE FUCKC BNDJ<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Norge: ...</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: I'm going to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Norge: Don't be so sad Denmark</p><p> </p><p>Norge: if it makes you feel better your dicks are the same size</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark: whatever norge. I don't care. Leave me alone please.</p><p> </p><p>Norge: Dane- I-</p><p> </p><p>Dadmark left the group</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: well fuck we pissed him off</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: Imma talk to him</p><p> </p><p>Private chat between Ice and Den</p><p> </p><p>Ice: You okay?</p><p> </p><p>Ice: Den?</p><p> </p><p>Ice: Den please don't do anything bad </p><p> </p><p>Ice: I love you</p><p> </p><p>Ice: Den pls! I know what happened last time you found out Swe and Nor were together. Don't do anything dumb this time</p><p> </p><p>Ice: pls answer soon I love you so much and I care so much.</p><p> </p><p>Nordic 5</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: He's not answering. I'm scared.</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: Woah what's happening here?</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: I may have made a mistake lol</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: just a mistake? Are you fucking stupid? Do you not realise how much pain you put him through? How he cried those nights you and Nor were together without him? How he wished he had Norge with him?</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: damn so maybe I made a very horrible mistake</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: oh hell no not this again</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: Yes this again oh my god. Nor?! Do you understand what you've done</p><p> </p><p>Norge: Yes I do don't you think I feel bad now?!</p><p> </p><p>private chat between lego bae and fucking asshole</p><p> </p><p>fucking asshole: Den? Den please don't do anything stupid!</p><p> </p><p>Fucking asshole: i'm sorry!</p><p> </p><p>fucking asshole: i'll do anything</p><p> </p><p>fucking asshole: just please baby... i love you so much...</p><p> </p><p>fucking asshole: FUCK!</p><p> </p><p>Nordic 5</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: ok im panicking now. couldn't you assholes have kept that secret or fucking not done it at all?!</p><p> </p><p>Norge: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: I feel really bad now I'm so sorry</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: i assumed it wouldn't hurt him bc ???? they're not a couple or anything???</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: well it obviously did hurt him! Oh fuck....</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: Last time this happened he...</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: he what? pls dont be conspicuous about this Ice!</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: TW: suicide</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: well he tried to kill himself</p><p> </p><p>Norge: ...</p><p> </p><p>Sweden: ...</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: Of course he didn't succeed but still</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: Me and Ice were the only ones to help him. Since yknow we were his colonies than</p><p> </p><p>Norge: fuck! i am so so sorry</p><p> </p><p>leave me the fuck alone: yea sure. were you sorry when sweden's dick was up your ass?</p><p> </p><p>Norge:...</p><p> </p><p>leave me the fuck alone: exactly</p><p> </p><p>Private messages between Ice and Den</p><p> </p><p>Den: Ice. I made a huge mistake</p><p> </p><p>Ice: DEN OMG ARE YOU OKAY?!</p><p> </p><p>Den: I...I think I'm dying.</p><p> </p><p>Ice: Oh fuck! Did you cut yourself or something?</p><p> </p><p>Den: tell norge i'm sorry</p><p> </p><p>Ice: Den?!</p><p> </p><p>Den: and tell everyone else i love them</p><p> </p><p>Den: goodbye</p><p> </p><p>Ice: Den No!</p><p> </p><p>Ice: call 911 they should be able to help you!</p><p> </p><p>Ice: Den please don't die it was just a mistake</p><p> </p><p>Ice: I know you love nor but this isn't the way out!</p><p> </p><p>Ice: Den??????</p><p> </p><p>Ice: oh no.</p><p> </p><p>Nordic 5</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: So,,,,,,, we have an issue</p><p> </p><p>Norge: please don't tell me.</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: he think he's dying and he stopped messaging me</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: fuck... who's closest to him?</p><p> </p><p>Norge: that would be me.</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: take your pathetic ass boat and sail over there</p><p> </p><p>Norge: Ice,,,,,,,</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: Do as my name reads until you get to Den's house.</p><p> </p><p>-3 or sum hours later-</p><p> </p><p>Norge: aight I'm here</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: holy shit i'm scared</p><p> </p><p>Norge: It'll be okay</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: i'm scared too</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: so am I that's my big brother!</p><p> </p><p>Norge: okay I'm opening the door</p><p> </p><p>Norge: I-I don't see him? Anywhere?</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone; wait huh?</p><p> </p><p>Norge: He's like gone like gone.</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: go into his bedroom</p><p> </p><p>Norge: i was avoiding that place lol</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: do it norge. you caused this.</p><p> </p><p>Norge: okay.</p><p> </p><p>Norge: oh my fucking god</p><p> </p><p>Norge sent a picture</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: you should've put a tw for blood but whatever. so there's blood but he's not there?</p><p> </p><p>Norge: Yea I think someone already got to him</p><p> </p><p>Private messages between Ice and Den</p><p> </p><p>Den: I'm okay now Ice. Promise.</p><p> </p><p>Ice: Good. Want me to add you back to the gc? They're all worried. </p><p> </p><p>Den: I need more time</p><p> </p><p>Ice: ofc. hope you feel better soon ily</p><p> </p><p>Den; ily too thanks</p><p> </p><p>Nordic 5</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: He's okay now.<br/><br/><br/>Greenland: That's good! I'll go see him soon.</p><p> </p><p>Norge: Good.<br/><br/><br/>Sweden: Im still very sorry Ice</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: Yea sure.</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: I have the overbarring urge to light something on fire</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: hell yea arson! Also I'm happy Den's good!</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: Green no-!</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: Green yes! It's so cold here lighting a house on fire would warm the place up!</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: This is why your population is so smol.</p><p> </p><p>Greenland: And that's why My land area is bigger than yours :D and I'm taller uwu.</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone:...</p><p> </p><p>Fineland: Damn.</p><p> </p><p>Leave me the fuck alone: goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>